I Won't Let This Happen Again
by dulced'amoure
Summary: Remember the kiss block from the last fanfic ? well i'm back with a continue this fanfic . What happens is , since the kiss block , Lucy really liked Natsu and hoped that he confess his feelings to her , but then when he's about to tell her something important ... Twilight Ogre guys are back for revenge . Will Natsu be able to protect Lucy and tell her his feelings ? (OneShot .)


I won't Let this Happen Again

Just after the whole incident with Twilight Ogre , me and Natsu are acting pretty much same . Though after that kiss block , somehow our relationship changed a bit . And when I mean change a bit , a bit is actually a LOT .

A morning in fairy tail , a Day after the twilight ogre incident~

"What have you done , Natsu ?!" Master Makarov yelled at him loudly , "You destroyed this guild! Just look at it you poor excuse of a Salamander , the benches are broken , the bar is a mess ."Natsu carefreely reply "Sorry gramps but , those twilight poopers they almost hurt Lucy . Either me or those douchebags will this guild , believe it ." Master Makarov sighed , then reply " Fine then , but you have to clean this mess up by yourself ." After that , the Master went out on a meeting .

Lucy's POV : 'Just great , another quiet day with only Natsu on the guild . Even Happy went with Wendy and Charle on a job . Just why do I have to be stuck with him again ? though it won't be very bad , but …. Just when we're about to , Levy comes in . Can't believe I almost kiss Natsu .'Lucy thought that , and then started to blush heavily . She then help Natsu to clean the mess by mopping the floor .

Just then , her eyes met with Natsu's . She looked away and started to blush again .

Natsu's POV : 'Geez , why do you have to be so adorable by blushing Lucy ? I'm at my limit you know .' He quietly stared at her while cleaning the bar table .

"Lucy , I have something to tell you …" Natsu said with a really charming Hibiki-like face . Lucy suddenly blushed and dropped the mop .

Lucy's POV : ' W-What ?! not good , he's gonna confess his feelings ... Oh god , I'm not ready for this … If it's Loki I can just force to close his gate , but it's Natsu . Okay Lucy , do not panic . Just answer him calmly .'

"Y-yes Natsu ?" Lucy said with a tense expression . 'Oh god , it's coming' , Suddenly Natsu's expression became serious . "Lucy …" "Natsu ?" Lucy said that with a blushing face , then Natsu put a beer barrel inside his shirt "Does this make me look fat ?" "Heh ?" Lucy totally blew it , she thought that he was going to confess his feelings to her . "No it doesn't make you fat ."

Lucy's POV : 'Bakaaa , I thought he was gonna say I love you . Some confidence I got there .' Lucy thought that was stupid of her , but at the same time she was really disappointed .

"Lucy , I really need to tell you something ." Natsu said that with a serious face . "What is it Natsu ?! if it's something like the question earlier then don't say it ." Lucy said that with an almost crying face . "No Lucy , I wanted to tell you that …"

"Well,well,well , what do we have here ? two little fairies that's about to be crashed by an ogre ." Natsu and Lucy recognize that cocky voice , a voice filled with too much confidence and sounded mean . It was the twilight ogre guys again , and this time they're seeking for revenge . "Not you twilight poopers again ." Natsu said "Believe it , this time you're done ." Natsu replied with a grin , "Oh yeah ? Then why don't we find out ?" Natsu said while launching his attack at them , this time it gets tougher . One of them manage to hit Natsu . "This time you've done it , Karyuu no Houkou*.(roar of the fire dragon )" With one single blow , he manage to burn them and also manage to mess up again the mess he made . "Lucy , are you okay ?" Natsu ask as he tries to calm down the scared Lucy . "I'm okay Natsu , what is it that you want to tell me ?"

"Well …" Natsu started to blush , "I wanted to say that since I met you , I kinda took liking into you ." Natsu then covered his face with his scarf . Lucy blushed then hug Natsu from the back , she could hear his heart beats fast . She then whisper to him " I also Love you ." Natsu then turn back , and put his arms around lucy . Just when they're about to ….

"Natsu ?" Erza suddenly appears through the door , followed by Wendy , Charle , and Happy "N-Natsu-san , L-lucy-san ?!" Wendy's face started to simmer and blush . " Seriously ?! Not you too ? Erza , Wendy ?! Well this can't be helped I'm not gonna let that happen again ." "Eh ?" Lucy said with a confused face . He suddenly kissed her passionately , and then Wendy started to faint and Erza started to blush , she picked up wendy and started to wake her up "W-Wendy ? Wake up !" she was as stiff as ice .

Lucy blushed so hard , she didn't see that coming .

Lucy's POV : 'Eh ?! he really did … but that was my first …. , Well as long as it's Natsu I'm okay though , but still it's my first …'

" Say , Lucy ? will you help me clean this mess again ?" Natsu asked with a smile on his face . 'Well , as long the kiss didn't block again …. And besides my first turned out really well … teehee' Lucy thought with a blushing face . She smiled and looked at Natsu " Sure!"

Note from writer : this is the second fanfic that I made , now for all you people that read this , in the last fanfic Natsu and lucy almost kissed , and levy appeared . So they ended up didn't kiss at all . In my last fanfic reviews there's a person that called that scene a kiss block . so I ended up using that word here . This fanfic is a tribute to a continuing story about the last fanfic ' I Won't Let them Harm you Lucy ' I'll put the link here , or you could just search it … So probably you'll ask why I didn't make just another chapter for this . well here's my answer …. This is just another story to continue it , I basically thought that it would be better this way . So on the next project , I'll be doing another story . people who read this , please guys … I need you to help me choose an Anime or anything to work on and either to choose GajeelxLevy or GrayxLucy/Juvia , that would mean so much …. So review , comment , fave , fave me , that would mean something to me . Link to the first part of this story : s/9372575/1/I-Won-t-Let-Them-Harm-You-Lucy

Dulced'amoure


End file.
